


Phillip Needs Help

by Maisie_Namara



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maisie_Namara/pseuds/Maisie_Namara
Summary: Phillip wants to propose to Anne, but is worried she won't want to marry him. So he enlists the circus for help.





	Phillip Needs Help

“Lettie, when I die, I’d like to be buried in my red suit and have calla lilies on my grave. I’d also like you to tell people I died doing something heroic, maybe saving a baby from drowning in the sea.”  
“Carlyle, no one’s going to believe that. It’d be more realistic to tell people you drank yourself to death.” Lettie responded without looking up.  
“It’s nice to know you care enough about me to ask why I’m going to die.” Phillip sighed dramatically.  
“You’re not going to-”  
“I am going to ask W.D.,” He cut her off, “for Anne’s hand in marriage.”  
“For the last time, Carlyle, I don’t- you’re going to what?”  
“But if you don’t care…” Phillip started to walk away.  
“Back it up, rich boy.” Lettie said.  
“I’m going to ask W.D. for Anne’s hand in marriage.” Phillip beamed. “But I need help. Lettie, help me find out when I should propose and where, and, oh, God, help me find a ring. Also, please talk to Anne about marriage. We’ve been talking about it, but I want no doubts on her end.” Lettie smiled.  
“Of course, Carlyle, but just to be clear, Anne is like a sister to me, and W.D. and I aren’t the only ones who love her. You hurt her, you’ll have to contend with the entire circus.”  
“I’ve risked my life, my reputation, my money, everything, for her. I would never-”  
“I know you’ve risked a lot, but you’ve hurt her a lot, too. Just keep that in mind, Carlyle.”  
“Will do, ma’am.” Phillip saluted. “Will you go talk to her now?” He asked sweetly. Lettie rolled her eyes.  
“Whatever gets you off my back.” Lettie walked away. 

She found Anne about to jump off her platform to catch a rope.  
“Anne!” Lettie called, running up. Anne wobbled on the edge momentarily before catching herself.  
“Lettie! Don’t yell at me right before I jump!” She glared down at her friend.  
“Sorry, but I was just thinking- oh will you come down from there?” Lettie shouted up the platform. Anne dropped down next to her.  
“What’s going on, Lettie?”  
“I was just thinking, would you ever want to get married someday?”  
“You called me down from practice to ask me that?” Anne’s eyes flashed dangerously.  
“Yes?” It sounded more like a question.  
“Fine. Yes, I’d like to get married someday. I suppose. I don’t know. I want to stay with Phillip, but I can’t really marry him, so it’s one or the other, I guess. But if I could marry him, I would.”  
“Slightly confusing, but I get the idea.” Lettie said. “You know you can marry him, if he asks, right? It’s legal, and you’re in love, why wouldn’t you?”  
“His parents wouldn’t be happy, and I know he already stood up to them, but it’s more permanent, and everyone would look at us, and he deserves better than that, and-”  
“He doesn’t care about any of that.”  
“He deserves to be with someone he won’t have to nearly kill himself to get the attention of.” Anne finished quietly.  
“He loves you.” Lettie insisted. “Keep that in mind.”  
“Thanks, Lettie.” Anne smiled softly.  
“Just to be clear, you would marry him?”  
“Really, Lettie? Really?”  
“Just asking.” Lettie held her hands up in surrender.  
“Yes, if he asked, I suppose I would. Happy?” Anne asked.  
“Yes. Bye now.” Lettie stood up, ignoring Anne’s shouts as she hurried off again. 

“What did she say?” Phillip asked immediately.  
“She said yes, but don’t do anything rash, Carlyle. She’s in her own world.”  
“She always is, Lettie.”  
“She needs you, Carlyle. She doesn’t know it, but she does. She needs you to be here and the same. She doesn’t want anything new right now.” Lettie said.  
“What do you mean?”  
“She’s scared. Talk to her. Spend time with her. And don’t ask me anymore. You should know her well enough to figure out the right time to propose, if any. Talk to her about marriage and your futures. Take time off work. Surprise her with dinners and things like that. Be what she needs.” Lettie paused. “Don’t hurt her.” She could see Phillip’s confused look but walked away, leaving him alone in his office.


End file.
